parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers
4000Movies' TV spoof of "Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers" (1989). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Chip - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Dale - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Gadget Hackwrench - Kim Possible *Monterey Jack - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Zipper - Rufus (Kim Possible) *Fat Cat - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) *Mepps - Duff Killigan (Kim Possible) *Snout - Senor Senior Senior (Kim Possible) *Wart - Monkey Fist (Kim Possible) *Mole - Senor Senior Junior (Kim Possible) *Professor Nimnul - Pete (Disney) *Tammy - May (Pokemon) *Bink - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Foxglove - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *Canina La Fur - Miss Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) Seasons: # Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers (Season 1) # Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers (Season 2) # Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers (Season 3) Intro: * Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers Intro Trivia: * Raye/Sailor Mars was Canina La Fur, and Ash Ketchum was Monterey Jack in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers. * Dale is Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style). * Foxglove is Sailor Mars in Sailor Gadget and Fat Cat is Drakken in Becky Possible. * This is the 6th TV spoof of 4000Movies. Gallery: Ron Stoppable.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Chip Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Dale Kim Possible-1.jpg|Kim Possible as Gadget Hackwrench Professor Utonium Yelling Hop Abord the Dreamland Express.jpg|Professor Utonium as Monterey Jack Rufus (Kim Possible).jpg|Rufus as Zipper Dr. Drakken in the TV Series.jpg|Dr. Drakken as Fat Cat Duff Killigan in the TV Series.jpg|Duff Killigan as Mepps Senor Senior Senior.jpg|Senor Senior Senior as Snout Monkey Fist what use is he to me.png|Monkey Fist as Wart Senor Senior Junior.jpg|Senor Senior Junior as Mole Pete TheThreeMusketeers.png|Pete as Professor Nimnul Eric (TV Series).jpg|Eric as Jolly Roger Grimsby in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Grimsby as Ar'vey Snake Jafar.png|Snake Jafar as Billy the Squid Chef Louis (TV Series).jpg|Chef Louis as Young Ned Webby Vanderquack.jpg|Webby as Mandy Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Christopher Robin as Spunky Robot Dogs.jpg|Robot Dogs as Themselves Buzz Lightyear (TV Series).jpg|Buzz Lightyear as DTZ XR (TV Series).jpg|XR as Bric Booster Munchapper (TV Series).jpg|Booster as Brac Taran (The Black Cauldron).jpg|Taran as Flash the Wonder Dog Gurgi-0.jpg|Gurgi as Conrad Cockatoo Owl in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Owl as the Movie Director May in On A Wingull & A Prayer.jpg|May as Tammy Mabel Pines in Gravity Falls.jpg|Mabel Pines as Bink Caroline in Pokemon.jpg|Caroline as Mother Squirrel Professor Oak (TV Series).jpg|Professor Oak as MacDuff Adult Tod in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Tod as Roger Farley the Fox.jpg|Farley the Fox as Lord Howie LeapFrog - Shapeville Park.mp4 000017480.jpg|Penny as Queenie Meowrice.jpg|Meowrice as Mr. Dumpty Ratigan Angry.jpg|Ratigan as Nog Flotsam and Jetsam in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam as Cruiser and Bruiser Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Geppetto as Cheddarhead Charlie Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound 2.jpg|Widow Tweed as Camembert Katie Fred Jones in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Fred Jones as Plato Shego.jpg|Shego as Kismet Khoury.png|Khoury as Ting-a-Ling Lyra Anime.png|Lyra as Ming-Ting Jafar in House of Mouse.jpg|Jafar as Sewernose de Bergerac Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7911.jpg|Captain Hook as Euripides Sti.jpg|Mr. Smee as Voltaire Papi.jpg|Papi as Pop Top Sa'Luk-0.jpg|Sa'Luk as Bubbles Kuzco.jpg|Kuzco as Myron Kiawe Anime.png|Kiawe as Sparky Sophocles Anime.png|Sophocles as Buzz Char 53883.jpg|Snooky Wookums as Normie Krypto Streuner wird unsichtbar.avi 000567279.jpg|Squeaky as Marvin Fairy Godmother in Cinderella.jpg|Fairy Godmother as Cassandra Charakterteaser-skunkfu-bamboo-hover2-5417-10110.png|Baboon as Quigley Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2389.jpg|Doc as Stormy Ruber-0.jpg|Ruber as El Emenopeo Domino.jpg|Domino as Desiree D'Allure Maxie.jpg|Maxie as Erol Amy.jpg|DNAmy as Lahwhinie Zirconia.jpg|Zirconia as Rat Capone Tiger's Eye Debut.jpg|Tiger's Eye as Sugar Ray Lizard Hawk's Eye.jpg|Hawk's Eye as Arnold Mousenegger Evil Martin.jpg|Evil Martin Brisby as Baby Thaddeus Rei Hino in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Foxglove Molly Screaming Papa!.jpg|Molly Hale as Midge Magica De Spell-0.jpg|Magica De Spell as Mrs. Sweeney Flintheart Glomegold.jpg|Flintheart Glomgold as Todd Gaston.jpg|Gaston, LeFou.jpg|and LeFou as Jack and Nickles Giovanni.jpg|Giovanni as Maltese de Sade Butch (Pokemon).jpg|Butch as Le Sewer James in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|James as Ratatouille Ritchie (TV Series).jpg|Ritchie as the Red Badger of Courage King Peppy-0.jpg|King Peppy as Chief Beetlebreath Flushed Away The Toad.jpg|Toad as Ribbit Scar in The Lion King-0.jpg|Scar as Chow Li Verminious snaptrap tuff puppy.png|Verminous Snaptrap as Tommy Chow Larry-0.jpg|Larry as Hu Yu Dragon-0.png|Dragon as Genghis Cat The Emperor in Mulan II.jpg|The Emperor as Dog Barman Ode-bac-arts-appliques.jpg|Toulouse as Junior Miss-Kitty-west263.jpg|Miss Kitty as Junior's Mom Miss Keane in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|Miss Keane as Canina La Fur Sedusa (TV Series).jpg|Sedusa as Zsa Zsa Labrador Banzai in The Lion King.jpg|Banzai as Wild Bill Hiccup Category:Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers Movie Spoof Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers spoofs Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:4000Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Idea Category:Ideas